Switch
by Black Lunalite
Summary: A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU. [Discontinue, but please kindly read some last words on the last part!]
1. Foreword

**Switch**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

Length: Parts

 **Summary** :

A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU. Inspired by a movie that I can't recall the tittle. If anybody knows, please kindly tell me the tittle of that movie.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

Ini bermula dari kebosanan dua orang pria di kota tempanya tinggal.

.

.

 **Seoul, South Korea**.

"? _Website_ bodoh macam apa ini?"

.

.

 **Gangwon, South Korea**

"Kelihatannya _website_ ini menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku mendapat notifikasi kalau aku akan bertukar rumah denganmu. Boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku di apartemen, salah satu unit apartemen di Gangnam."

"Ah, benarkah? Rumahku ada di desa di provinsi Gangwon. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Bukan masalah, aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini untuk sementara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi perubahan kecil dalam hidupmu jelas akan menimbulkan efek yang besar, jauh lebih besar daripada yang kau bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertukar rumah mulai dari tanggal 7 Desember sampai 7 Januari? Bagaimana?"

" _Okay_."

" _Deal_?"

" _Deal_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa hal kecil seperti bertukar rumah akan membawamu ke dalam sebuah pengalaman baru yang akan mengubahmu seutuhnya. Termasuk mengubah hatimu.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, South Korea**

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

"Ya, siapa?"

"Uuh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau?"

"Eh? Aku.. aku tinggal di sini. Siapa kau?"

"Aku tetanggamu."

.

.

.

 **Gangwon, South Korea**

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _ **DUGH DUGH DUGH**_

" _YYA_! Kau tidak perlu menggedor pintu rumahku seperti itu! Brengsek!"

"Uh, wow, siapa kau?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. _Who the hell are you_? Dan apa alasanmu membuat keributan di depan pintu rumahku?"

" _Well_ , aku tetanggamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You will never expect that, the first person that knocking on your door, could be your destined one._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hai!

Maaf karena lama tidak muncul. Aku sedang sakit saat ini jadi aku harus bedrest untuk sementara waktu.

Jadi aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikan Game Changer, padahal aku sudah menulis setengahnya. Huhu

Maaf ya.

.

.

.

Oya, ini cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat, juga menceritakan mengenai dua orang yang bertukar rumah. Aku lupa judulnya, jika ada yang ingat, tolong beritahu aku ya.

.

.

.

Untuk chapter-chapter baru, akan aku usahakan untuk segera dikerjakan setelah aku sehat.

.

.

.

Review? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Part 1: I just wanna get out from here!

**Switch**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU. Inspired by 'The Holiday' movie.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: I just wanna get out from here!**

 _ **_Seoul, Korea Selatan_**_

Yoongi membenturkan kepalanya dengan cukup keras ke meja kayu di studionya.

Dia lelah. Sangat lelah.

Bahkan rasa sakit akibat membenturkan kepalanya ke meja tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan lelah yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh, Yoongi ingin istirahat, dia sangat ingin beristirahat.

Tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai produser dan penulis lagu membuat Yoongi begitu sibuk dan terus-menerus mengurung diri dalam studionya selama dua bulan terakhir. Bahkan Yoongi lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia tidur di tempat tidurnya di apartemen.

Aah, Yoongi rindu kenyamanan bantalnya karena selama dua bulan terakhir Yoongi menghabiskan waktu tidurnya yang amat sangat sedikit itu di studio. _Huft_.

Dunia memang kejam, industri musik memang kejam untuk Yoongi. Apalagi disaat dia sedang minim inspirasi seperti ini.

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung sudah datang. Kau mau menemuinya di ruang rekaman atau di sini?"

Yoongi mengerang keras saat mendengar suara salah satu _staff_ di gedung ini yang mengatakan kalau Taehyung, _idol_ yang sedang dia bantu mengerjakan lagu, sudah tiba di gedung agensi tersebut.

 _Staff_ itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar erangan putus asa Yoongi, " _Hyung_?"

"GYAAAAA! AKU BISA GILAAAA!" teriak Yoongi keras dan membuat _staff_ yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu terjatuh karena kaget mendengar teriakan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

 _ **Sret Sret Sret**_

Suara gesekan antara pensil dan kertas terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan mungil dengan keseluruhan dinding dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu tebal. Seorang pria terlihat tengah duduk menghadap meja yang ada di ruangan itu dan suara pensil terus terdengar dari arah meja.

"Hmm.."

Jungkook mengetuk-etuk kertas gambarnya dengan pensil yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menggambar. Dia menatap keseluruhan gambarnya yang sudah terpampang, sketsanya sudah rapi, dia hanya perlu menambahkan _tone_ , sedikit arsiran di sana-sini, dan memberi warna, maka gambarnya akan selesai.

Tapi entah kenapa Jungkook merasa sangat tidak puas dengan gambarnya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang kurang dan otak Jungkook sudah buntu memikirkan apa kiranya yang kurang dari gambar tersebut.

Kepala dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam itu bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan seolah mencari apa kiranya yang kurang dari gambar tersebut. Namun setelah bermenit-menit mengamati, Jungkook masih tidak bisa menemukan apa yang salah dari gambarnya.

"AAAH! AKU KESAAAALL! KENAPA INSPIRASI TIDAK JUGA DATANG PADAKUUU!" raung Jungkook seraya meremas kertas gambarnya dengan brutal menjadi bola kemudian melemparnya ke sudut ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan gumpalan kertas yang sama.

Jungkook menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya membentuk gambar-gambar abstrak di meja. "Aku ingin pergi mencari inspirasi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

"Yo, _Hyung_! Apa kabar?" sapa Taehyung ceria saat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat lebih pucat dari warna kulitnya yang sudah pucat itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada jengah.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu, _Hyung_? Aku kan datang untuk mendiskusikan lagu. Kau sudah melihat lirik yang kutulis? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yoongi meremas rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu, "Entahlah, Kim Taehyung. Kepalaku sakit, rasanya ingin pecah."

Taehyung menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan, " _Hyung_ , kau oke?"

"Tidak!" bentak Yoongi langsung. "Aku capek, astaga! Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari Seoul! Ah, brengsek! Aku benci Seoul!"

Taehyung meringis pelan saat Yoongi mulai memaki-maki dan mengeluh soal betapa lelahnya dirinya. "Eer.. _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak pergi berlibur saja?"

"Bagaimana caranya?!" raung Yoongi. "Aku tidak mau pergi berlibur dalam kondisi seperti ini! Pekerjaanku banyak dan inspirasi habis! Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi dan mencoba menyemangati, "Semangat, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau pulang saja ke apartemenmu? Bahkan tetanggamu yang seorang _idol_ ini saja bisa pulang ke apartemennya secara rutin, kenapa dirimu tidak bisa?"

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum lebar, "Tidak bisa, aku sibuk."

"Kau akan berlumut di studio kalau kau tidak segera keluar dari sana, _Hyung_."

"Aku sudah menjadi fosil di sana."

Taehyung terkekeh saat mendengar komentar sinis Yoongi, "Makanya pulang, _Hyung_. Atau kau mau pulang ke rumahku dan menginap untuk sementara waktu? Kurasa suasana baru akan membuat otakmu lebih segar."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan cepat, "Ya! Itu dia! Aku harus mencari suasana baru!"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang tempat mereka berbicara tadi.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" ujar Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela yang berada di hadapannya dan saat dia menatap ke jendela, dia melihat seorang pria berambut oranye terang tengah tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan padanya.

Jungkook berdiri dan bergerak membuka jendelanya, "Jimin _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mau bermain di luar, Jungkook- _ah_? Saljunya bagus."

Jungkook melirik keluar kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, dia ingin bermain, tapi pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Tidak, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak dan _deadline_ nya tidak lama lagi." Jungkook mengeluh sedih.

Jimin tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook, "Jangan terlalu _stress_ memikirkan pekerjaanmu. Memangnya kali ini kau sedang membuat ilustrasi untuk buku apa?"

Jungkook melirik ke arah gumpalan-gumpalan kertas berisi sketsanya yang gagal di sudut ruangan, "Buku cerita soal petualangan. Aku kesulitan menentukan gambar wajah pria baik hati yang membantu anak-anak di cerita. Lagipula, rasanya selalu ada saja yang kurang dari gambarku."

"Hmm? Gambar wajah pria? Kenapa tidak menggunakan wajahku saja? Aku pria baik hati, kok." Jimin berujar dengan nada penuh percaya diri sambil menepuk dadanya.

Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah dia ingin muntah, "Euw, kau menjijikkan. Kau tetangga paling aneh dan paling narsis sepanjang masa."

Jimin tertawa keras, "Hei, biar bagaimanapun juga aku ini satu-satunya tetanggamu."

"Ya, tentu saja. Rumahmu memang yang paling dekat dengan rumahku."

"Jadi, mau keluar sebentar? Kau tahu, kau harus keluar rumah. Jangan terus-menerus mengurung diri di rumah, tidak heran inspirasi tidak pernah datang padamu."

"Hmm? Apa aku harus keluar dari rumah untuk mendapatkan inspirasi?"

"Ya, mencari suasana baru. Dengan sedikit sentuhan suasana baru, aku yakin inspirasi itu akan datang ke dalam kepala mungilmu itu." Jimin mengetuk dahi Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook meringis pelan seraya mengusap dahinya, "Suasana baru ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Yoongi berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berisi komputer dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Pria berkulit pucat itu berdehem pelan kemudian duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengaktifkan komputernya yang dalam keadaan _sleep_.

Mata sipit Yoongi mulai bergerak menelusuri layar hingga akhirnya dia membuka aplikasi _browser_. Dia mendengarkan saran Taehyung untuk pulang ke apartemen mewahnya malam ini dan untungnya dia berhasil menolak ide gila tetangganya itu untuk berpesta sampai pagi malam ini.

"Hmm, suasana baru. Kira-kira apa yang kubutuhkan untuk suasana baru?"

Jemari Yoongi mulai bergerak menari di atas _keyboard_ dan mengetikkan kata-kata di kolom _browser_ nya. Dia mengamati setiap _link_ yang muncul dan berulang kali menggeleng saat melihat kalau sebagian besar _link_ itu mengatakan kalau suasana baru bisa didapat dengan mencari kekasih baru.

"Cih! Aku tidak butuh kekasih untuk suasana baru. Selama ini aku bisa bekerja dengan baik walaupun aku lajang. Dasar _website_ bodoh!" rutuk Yoongi.

Jemari Yoongi bergerak lagi dan kali ini matanya berhenti di sebuah kalimat _website_. "Hmm? _SwitchYourHome_? _Website_ bodoh macam apa ini?" ujar Yoongi sebelum akhirnya dia membuka _website_ tersebut.

Yoongi membaca deskripsi yang tertera dan mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Aah, jadi _website_ ini menyediakan fitur untuk bertukar rumah kepada dua orang asing. Cih, apa bagusnya? Itu sama saja seperti membuka kesempatan pada pencuri, kan?"

Yoongi menelusuri kalimat-kalimat lainnya dan akhirnya dia terhenti saat melihat kolom bertuliskan _'Sign Up'._

"Apa bertukar rumah itu adalah ide bagus? Tapi bertukar rumah jelas akan memberikan suasana baru, kan?"

Jemari Yoongi bergerak mengetuk-etuk permukaan mejanya dan akhirnya setelah empat menit bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuka kolom _'Sign Up'_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Jungkook berjalan menuju meja yang berisi komputer miliknya dengan tangan yang membawa satu gelas cokelat hangat. Dia meletakkan mug tersebut di sebelahnya dan mulai menyalakan komputer miliknya.

"Oke, ayo kita cari bagaimana caranya mendapatkan suasana baru.."

Jungkook meregangkan jemarinya kemudian dia mulai bergerak mengetik _keyword_ di kolom yang tertera. Matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap kalimat dan dia tidak menemukan satu kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa sarannya sama semua?" keluhnya.

Jungkook membuka halaman berikutnya dan kali ini dia terhenti saat melihat sebuah _website_ yang menawarkan jasa untuk bertukar rumah bagi dua orang asing. "Hmm? Kelihatannya _website_ ini menarik."

Jungkook membuka _website_ tersebut dan membaca deskripsi yang tertera, "Wah, dia benar-benar akan membuat dua orang bertukar rumah? Hebat sekali." Jungkook menatap sekeliling ruangannya, "Tapi apa akan ada orang yang mau bertukar rumah dengan rumahku?"

Mata Jungkook kembali menatap ke arah monitor, dia menggigit bibirnya ragu."Tapi aku yakin bertukar rumah adalah cara paling tepat untuk mencari suasana baru. Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan keheningan sampai akhirnya Jungkook menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk. "Oke, aku akan mendaftar dulu di _website_ ini dan aku akan menjelaskan kondisi rumahku nanti pada siapapun yang akan bertukar rumah denganku!"

Dengan penuh keyakinan Jungkook membuka kolom _'Sign Up'_ di _website_ tersebut.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

"Oke, aku sudah mengisi semua data yang dibutuhkan. Aku hanya perlu menunggu kabar."

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

"Selesaaaiii! Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan bertukar rumah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kantor tempat _server website_ itu berada, terdengar bunyi dentingan pelan yang menandakan ada pengguna baru yang masuk ke dalam _website_. Dan entah karena takdir atau bukan, _server_ tersebut memutuskan bahwa kedua orang yang masuk dalam waktu bersamaan itu, akan bertukar rumah untuk satu bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri meja berisi komputernya dengan posisi menggigit roti panggang di sela bibirnya. Dia bergerak menyalakan komputer itu dan duduk di kursinya selagi menunggu komputernya menyala.

Giginya terus bergerak mengunyah roti panggang di tangannya kemudian saat komputernya menyala, Jungkook segera membuka akun _email_ miliknya dan dia terkejut saat melihat notifikasi _email_ baru yang berasal dari _website SwitchYourHome_ yang kemarin baru saja dikunjunginya.

"Oh, aku sudah mendapatkan respon. Secepat ini?" ujar Jungkook takjub.

Mata Jungkook bergerak menelusuri kalimat yang berada di email tersebut, " _Hmm, congratulation, Mr._ Jeon Jungkook _. Our server already found a perfect person to switch your home with. Here is the information._." Jungkook menatap sebuah kalimat berisi informasi mengenai orang yang nantinya akan bertukar rumah dengannya.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mr. Min Yoongi _from_ Seoul? Oh, ada nomor ponselnya." Jungkook melirik ponselnya yang berada di sebelahnya, "Apa aku harus menghubunginya?"

Jungkook menatap ponselnya dengan ragu hingga dua menit kemudian dia meraih ponselnya, "Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menghubunginya lebih dulu, kan?"

Jungkook menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dan memasukkan nomor Mr. Min Yoongi kemudian menekan tanda ' _Call'_. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gugup saat mendengar nada sambung yang menghubungkan panggilannya dengan Mr. Min Yoongi.

 _ **Trek**_

" _Hallo?"_

"Hai, aku Jeon Jungkook." sapa Jungkook saat akhirnya panggilannya diangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah jauh lebih baik karena sudah tidur di rumah, kan?"

Yoongi melirik Taehyung dengan malas, "Hn.."

" _Aish_ , apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena _idol_ seperti diriku mau memperhatikanmu. Kau tahu? Seluruh wanita di Korea mendambakan perhatianku!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya. Terserah."

Taehyung menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat Yoongi yang sedang sibuk bekerja. " _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah menuruti saranku untuk mencari suasana baru? Bagaimana menurutmu? Saranku bagus, kan? Aku jenius, kan?" ujar Taehyung dengan mata berbinar.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung sinis, "Berhentilah menunjukkan tatapan berbinar seperti itu, Kim Taehyung. Kau membuatku mual."

Taehyung mendengus, "Enak saja! Ini _aegyo_ , tahu! _Aegyo_!"

"Ya, ya. _Aegyo_." Yoongi menyahut acuh dengan tangan yang tetap sibuk menyelesaikan lagu.

 _ **Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

Taehyung menoleh ke arah ponsel Yoongi yang bergetar, " _Hyung_ , ponselmu."

Yoongi melirik ke arah ponselnya, "Dari siapa?"

Taehyung mengintip ke layar ponsel Yoongi, "Entahlah, kau tidak menyimpan nomornya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja."

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja bisa. Itu hakku sebagai si pemilik nomor, kan?"

" _Aish_ , kau jahat sekali. Seharusnya kau tetap menjawab panggilan itu!" Taehyung meraih ponsel Yoongi dan mengangkat panggilan itu kemudian merubah modenya ke _loudspeaker_.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Taehyung tapi karena Taehyung terus memberi isyarat untuk bicara, Yoongi menghela napas pasrah dan membuka mulutnya. " _Hallo_?"

" _Hai, aku Jeon Jungkook."_

"Maaf, siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Uhm, aku mendapatkan notifikasi kalau aku akan bertukar rumah denganmu. Boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu?"_

"Rumahku di apartemen, salah satu unit apartemen di Gangnam."

" _Ah, benarkah? Rumahku ada di desa di provinsi Gangwon. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"_

"Bukan masalah, aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini untuk sementara."

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi tapi dia mengacuhkannya. "Kapan kau ada waktu untuk membahas ini?"

" _Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Gangwon dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana jika kita berkomunikasi lewat ponsel terlebih dahulu? Nanti akan aku kabari jika aku ada waktu untuk bertemu denganmu."_

" _Sure, just keep me posted_."

" _Absolutely."_

" _Well_ , kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_."

"Oh ya, begitupun denganku, Min Yoongi- _ssi_."

Yoongi menjauhkan ponselnya setelah Jungkook memutus panggilan teleponnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku menurutimu untuk mencari suasana baru dan orang tadi adalah orang yang akan bertukar rumah denganku."

"Bertukar rumah?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau keluar dari studioku dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dibereskan sebelum kabur dari Seoul."

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu karena kau bodoh." Yoongi berujar sadis seraya mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Taehyung.

" _Hyung_!" ujar Taehyung tidak terima.

"Aish, cepat keluar Kim Taehyung. Aku sibuk."

Taehyung mendengus keras kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari studio milik Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Gangwon ya? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja setelah dia selesai menghubungi Yoongi. Dia tersenyum puas kemudian menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kurasa aku harus membereskan beberapa hal sebelum aku bertukar rumah dengannya." Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya dan mulai merapikan rak bukunya yang berantakan.

"Hmm, Seoul ya? Kurasa ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan." Jungkook tertawa senang dan kembali sibuk membereskan rumahnya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Huft, akhirnya!

Haah, aku sudah memikirkan untuk menulis cerita ini sejak dua-tiga minggu lalu dan akhirnya bisa terlaksana juga.

Duh kadang aku suka kesal sendiri dengan inspirasi yang terus muncul disaat otakku memerintahkan untuk tetap mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Haaah T-T

Dan soal film itu, aku masih agak bingung sih judulnya apa. Tapi ada beberapa reader yang bilang judulnya _**'The Holiday'**_ jadi ya anggap saja ini memang terinspirasi dari sana. Hehe ^^v

Habisnya aku benar-benar lupa judul filmya apa. Hahaha

Aku juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari film yang bahkan aku lupa judulnya, tokohnya, dan jalan ceritanya. Yang aku ingat cuma masalah 'tukar rumah' itu. Hahaha

Yah, mungkin otakku memang aneh, tiba-tiba saja dia menemukan inspirasi dari sisa-sisa ingatan lama yang mungkin sudah berdebu di dalam kepalaku. Huahahaha

Oke! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter pertama ini.

Dan lagi-lagi, maaf karena aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan kapan aku akan update chapter berikutnya. Kuliahku benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal. Huhuhu T^T

.

.

.

.

 _Review_? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Part 2: Start!

**Switch**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU. Inspired by 'The Holiday' movie.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Start!**

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

"Oh, kau sedang bersih-bersih ya?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang mengangkut sebuah kardus lalu meletakkannya di tempat sampah.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Yap, aku harus bersih-bersih sebelum pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Mencari inspirasi baru." Jungkook menjawab ceria.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, "Eerr.. aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dipikirkan~"

Kerutan di dahi Jimin semakin dalam, "Hei, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku masuk ya, _Hyung_. Masih banyak yang harus dibereskan." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei, hei! Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

" _Hyung_ , bukankah aku sudah bilang supaya kau tidak lembur lagi?"

"Hn.."

"Jadi kau sedang apa di sini?" Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di dalam studio milik Yoongi.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan? Kupikir _idol_ sangat sibuk." Yoongi berujar santai seraya terus memperhatikan layar komputer di hadapannya.

" _Idol_ memang sibuk!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah bekerja."

"Aku sedang bekerja, setelah ini aku harus pergi keluar kota untuk syuting." Taehyung melirik Yoongi, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan banyak hal sebelum pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana? _Hyung_ , kalau kau pergi, bagaimana dengan laguku?"

"Lagumu sudah selesai. Kau bisa mulai proses _recording_ setelah jadwal syutingmu selesai. Kudengar dari manajermu, jadwal syuting untuk film terbarumu selesai minggu depan, kan?"

"Lalu kau tidak akan mendampingi dalam proses _recording_?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Jihoon akan menemanimu."

Taehyung tersentak, dia bangun dengan gerakan cepat. "Apa?! Aku akan _recording_ bersama kembaranmu yang jauh lebih galak darimu, _Hyung_?! Aku tidak mau!"

Yoongi berdecak, "Kim Taehyung, sudah berapa kali kukatakan Jihoon bukan kembaranku. Kami hanya berbagi cetakan wajah yang sama. Dan Jihoon tidak galak, dia tegas dan perfeksionis."

"Dia galak." Taehyung berujar tegas, "Aku pernah _recording_ bersama dengan dia dan astaga, rasanya dia seperti akan memakanku. Padahal dia imut sekali tapi kenapa segalak itu?" keluh Taehyung.

"Kalau Soonyoung mendengar itu, kau akan dihajar olehnya. Jihoon kan kesayangannya dan kau tahu sendiri Soonyoung itu posesif."

"Soonyoung tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak bilang, _Hyung_. Lagipula memangnya kau mau kemana, _Hyung_? Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba?"

"Aku pergi mencari inspirasi seperti yang kau sarankan."

"Kau mau mengambil cuti?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan tetap bekerja. Nanti semua lagu yang kubuat akan kukirimkan pada Jihoon supaya bisa diselesaikan olehnya."

" _Hyung_ , perginya nanti saja setelah aku menyelesaikan proses _recording_ ku ya?"

"Tidak mau."

" _Hyung_ , ayolah, bantu aku sekali ini saja. Aku tidak mau _recording_ bersama Jihoon."

"Ajak Soonyoung saat kau _recording_. Biasanya Jihoon akan melunak kalau Soonyoung berada di sekitarnya."

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Soonyoung itu _dancer_ dan koreografer terkenal, _Hyung_! Dia pasti sibuk."

"Nah kalau begitu bersabarlah. Jihoon tidak segalak itu, kok. Bagiku aku dan Jihoon sama saja."

"Kau berbeda, _Hyung_. Kalau kau pasti memaki saat itu juga, kalau Jihoon kan lebih sering diam tapi menebar hawa menyeramkan. Dan itu yang membuatku takut padanya."

Yoongi mematikan komputernya kemudian memutar kursinya dan menatap Taehyung, "Kalau kau mau lagumu segera rilis, bersabarlah dengan Jihoon, oke?"

Taehyung menghela napas pasrah, " _Hyung_ , kau mau kemana sih?"

Yoongi meraih tasnya, "Pulang. Ada yang harus kubereskan di rumah." Yoongi berjalan melewati Taehyung dan berlalu begitu saja dari studionya.

" _Yya_! _Hyung_! Bukan itu maksudku! _Aish_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Jungkook menatap sekeliling rumahnya dengan tatapan puas. Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dia selesai melakukan acara membereskan rumah besar-besaran.

"Semoga saja dia suka rumahku." Jungkook tersenyum kemudian dia melangkah ke kamarnya dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke 'rumah baru'nya nanti.

"Aku harus bawa apa, ya? Yang jelas aku harus membawa peralatan untuk bekerja." Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir mengenai apa yang sebaiknya dia masukkan ke dalam kopernya.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara _bell_ , "Siapa ya?" gumamnya kemudian dia berlari menyusuri koridor dan menuruni tangga untuk membuka pintu.

Dan ketika Jungkook membuka pintu, dia melihat Jimin sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Jimin _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

Jimin mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik, "Tadi aku mampir ke kota dan membeli makanan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Makan sendiri itu tidak enak."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Tentu, kebetulan aku belum memasak."

Jimin berjalan masuk ke rumah Jungkook dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Karena mereka berdua bertetangga sejak lama, Jimin sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jimin meletakkan kantungnya di meja, "Katanya kau mau pergi mencari inspirasi. Kau mengambil cuti?"

Jungkook membuka lemari berisi peralatan makan dan mengambil dua buah piring, "Tidak, aku tidak mengambil cuti, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Aku cuma mencari suasana baru."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Jungkook membuka bungkus makanan yang dibawa Jimin. "Kalau tidak mengerti ya tidak apa. Aku hanya pergi sebulan, kok."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Satu bulan? Itu lama."

"Tidak, itu hanya 30 hari." Jungkook menyodorkan piring berisi makanan pada Jimin kemudian dia pergi untuk mengambilkan minuman.

"30 hari itu lama. Kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain salju di sini, Jungkook- _ah_? Kau tahu kan semua rumah berjarak sangat jauh kecuali rumah kita berdua."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Mungkin kau harus berhenti menikmati musim salju dengan bermain-main, _Hyung_." Jungkook meletakkan gelas di depan Jimin, "Ingat perusahaanmu."

"Aku selalu ingat perusahaanku, kok."

" _Ish_! Maksudku bukan itu! _Hyung_ ini, kenapa _Hyung_ selalu saja berpura-pura lupa kalau _Hyung_ itu.."

"Aku tahu! Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kita makan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Yoongi melangkah keluar dari gedung agensinya dengan agak tergesa karena dia sudah terlambat lima menit dari waktu janjinya bertemu dengan Jungkook, orang yang nantinya akan bertukar rumah dengannya.

Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan salah Yoongi juga, dia bekerja semalaman penuh bersama Jihoon untuk menyelesaikan banyak aransemen lagu sebelum dia pergi ke Gangwon untuk bertukar rumah. Jadi wajar kan kalau dia tidak sengaja tertidur di studio dan akhirnya terlambat.

Tapi Yoongi bersyukur seseorang yang akan bertukar rumah dengannya sangat baik. Jungkook tidak keberatan datang ke Seoul untuk membicarakan masalah rumah mereka bahkan dia juga tidak keberatan untuk bertemu Yoongi di restoran yang letaknya dekat dengan agensinya.

Yoongi membuka pintu kaca restoran dan menatap sekeliling, tadi Jungkook bilang dia sudah tiba dan duduk di meja nomor 7. Yoongi berjalan ke arah meja nomor 7 yang sudah ditempati oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam.

"Jeon Jungkook?" sapa Yoongi agak ragu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak menatap Yoongi, "Ah, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan duduk di depan Jungkook, "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku tertidur di studio."

Jungkook tersenyum lucu, "Bukan masalah. Aku juga baru sampai, rapatku dengan dewan penerbit lebih lama dari yang kuduga."

"Dewan penerbit? Kau penulis?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku pembuat illustrasi buku bergambar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku produser dan komposer lagu. Aku bekerja di gedung agensi di dekat sini."

"Waah, hebat sekali." Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi, "Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Apa kau keberatan kalau kupanggil ' _Hyung'_?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook, "Bukan masalah."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah, aku ingin menemuimu untuk membahas masalah bertukar rumah. Aku sudah membawa denah menuju rumahku beserta alamat lengkapnya dan juga kunci rumah."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "Apartemenku itu unit apartemen 'G' di Gangnam. Nanti akan aku tunjukkan jalannya. Dan _password_ nya akan kukirimkan padamu."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, " Aku mengerti. Kira-kira kapan kau bisa bertukar rumah denganku?"

"Hmm, aku masih harus berkemas dan membereskan beberapa pekerjaanku." Yoongi melirik ponselnya, "Bagaimana kalau tanggal 7 Desember?"

"Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu, kita bertukar rumah mulai dari tanggal 7 Desember sampai tanggal 7 Januari? Bagaimana?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, " _Okay_."

Yoongi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, " _Deal_?"

" _Deal_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

" _Okay_ , jadi aku hanya harus terus mengemudi di jalur ini dan nanti aku akan melihat dua buah rumah dan rumah berwarna coklat adalah rumah milik Jungkook." Yoongi mengemudi dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada jalan dan sesekali memperhatikan GPS di mobilnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan bertukar rumah, mereka sudah sepakat untuk berangkat dari rumah masing-masing jam 9 pagi. Jungkook sudah memberikan kunci rumahnya dan Yoongi sudah memberikan _password_ apartemennya.

Dan karena itu, di sinilah Yoongi sekarang, berusaha keras untuk mengemudi di jalanan yang penuh salju.

"Aku tidak menyangka daerahnya sesepi ini." gumam Yoongi seraya menatap sekeliling. Yoongi kembali menatap ke depan kemudian dia menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat dua buah rumah berjarak tidak terlalu jauh. Rumah di sebelah kanan berwarna coklat dan di sebelah kiri berwarna abu-abu.

"Oh, itu pasti rumahnya."

Yoongi menginjak pedal gas dan akhirnya dia tiba di depan rumah berwarna coklat milik Jungkook. Yoongi melangkah turun dari mobilnya dan menatap rumah itu, "Hmm, bagus juga."

Yoongi menatap sekeliling, "Halamannya juga luas." Mata Yoongi tidak sengaja tertumbuk pada rumah berwarna abu-abu yang berada di sebelahnya. "Yah, menyapa tetangganya nanti saja. Aku harus membereskan barang-barangku."

Sementara itu tanpa Yoongi sadari Jimin yang sedang bekerja di dalam rumahnya tidak sengaja melihat saat mobil Yoongi memasuki halaman rumah Jungkook.

"Hmm? Mobil siapa itu? Apa sebaiknya kuperiksa?" gumam Jimin ragu. Namun belum sempat Jimin mengambil mantelnya, telepon di rumahnya sudah berdering keras.

Jimin meraihnya dengan cepat, "Park."

"Presdir Park? Rapat akan dimulai 45 menit lagi."

Jimin menghela napas kemudian melirik ke jendelanya, rumah Jungkook terlihat dari sana dan sayangnya Jimin tidak melihat siapa pemilik mobil yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah Jungkook.

"Aku segera ke sana."

' _Yah, memeriksanya besok saja.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

"Unit apartemen di lantai sebelas." Jungkook berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen dengan tatapan takjub, "Wah, apartemennya mewah sekali."

Jungkook masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan angka sebelas, saat tiba di lantai sebelas, dia hanya bertemu dengan koridor kosong, Jungkook kembali menunduk menatap pesan dari Yoongi. "Unit apartemen di sebelah kanan." Jungkook menoleh ke arah kanan dan dia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung koridor.

"Ah itu dia." Jungkook berjalan keluar dari _lift_ dan segera menghampiri pintu unit apartemen tersebut. Jungkook membuka _password_ nya dan melangkah masuk, kemudian saat hendak menutup pintu Jungkook baru menyadari ada pintu lainnya yang berhadapan dengan unit apartemennya.

"Oh, apa unit apartemen itu berpenghuni?" gumam Jungkook. Dia berdiri diam di pintu sambil menatap pintu unit apartemen yang berhadapan dengannya, "Apa sebaiknya aku pergi menyapanya? Tapi kira-kira tetanggaku seperti apa ya?"

Jungkook menatap ke dalam gedung apartemen Yoongi, "Tapi pasti dia orang kaya, apartemennya kan mewah sekali."

Jungkook kembali menoleh ke pintu di depannya, "Ya sudahlah, menyapanya besok saja."

Tepat ketika Jungkook menutup pintu unit apartemen Yoongi, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Taehyung melangkah keluar.

Taehyung berdecak, "Haah, ternyata Yoongi _Hyung_ benar-benar serius soal rencana liburannya. Padahal proses _recording_ ku kan dimulai besok."

Taehyung menatap ke arah pintu unit apartemen Yoongi, "Tapi apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia tidak pergi dan malah tidur di rumah?" Taehyung berdiri diam seraya menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia mengunjungi apartemen Yoongi atau tidak.

"Ah sudahlah, besok saja." Taehyung mengibaskan sebelah tangan kemudian dia berjalan menuju unit apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Yoongi mengerang malas saat mendengar ketukan di pintu depan rumahnya. "Uuh, siapa sih?" gumamnya tapi dia tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Ketukan itu terus saja terdengar tapi Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, dia masih ingin tidur. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa tidur lebih dari empat jam setelah sekian lama.

 _ **DUGH DUGH DUGH**_

Yoongi tidak tahan lagi saat dia mendengar orang itu mulai menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan sangat berisik dan terdengar brutal. "Astaga, siapa sih? Akan kuhajar dia karena sudah mengganggu waktu berhargaku!"

Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga kemudian dia membuka pintu depan dengan kasar.

" _YYA_! Kau tidak perlu menggedor pintu rumahku seperti itu! Brengsek!" bentak Yoongi langsung saat dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Uh, wow, siapa kau?"

Yoongi berdecak sinis, matanya memperhatikan pria yang baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan brutal. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. _Who the hell are you_? Dan apa alasanmu membuat keributan di depan pintu rumahku?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil kemudian dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari, " _Well_ , aku tetanggamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Jungkook bersenandung kecil seraya mempersiapkan sarapannya. Hari ini adalah sarapan pertamanya di tempat baru dan Jungkook ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Jungkook baru saja selesai menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk dengan cukup keras. "Oh, siapa ya?" gumam Jungkook bingung tapi dia tetap berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Ya, siapa?"sapa Jungkook ramah saat membuka pintu.

"Uuh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau?"

Jungkook mengerjap kaget, matanya memperhatikan pria yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Eh? Aku.. aku tinggal di sini. Siapa kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku tetanggamu."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Gyaaah, akhirnyaaa T^T

Huft kuliahku sedang semakin menggila. Rasanya aku tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar menarik napas.

Haah, berbahagialah kalian yang masih di semester awal dan masih sekolah ;-;

Maaf kalau pendek, ini kubuat dengan cepat dan tidak kukoreksi ulang. Maaf kalau banyak typo. Hehehe

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter dan cerita lainnya *menceburkan diri ke dalam tugas kuliah*

.

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Oya, sekarang sudah masuk musim UN ya? Semangat!

Berusahalah dan percaya dengan kemampuan sendiri. Kunci jawaban itu belum tentu menghasilkan jawaban yang benar. Kalau kalian yakin bisa, kalian pasti bisa. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan itu setiap ujian dan aku tetap lulus sekolah kok. Hahahaha

Fighting!

.

.

.

P.S.S:

Ehem! Diatas terselip nama member Seventeen ya? hehehe

Aku kan sedang suka-sukanya dengan mereka dan saat ini OTP yang aku suka bertambah menjadi Seungcheol – Jeonghan, Mingyu – Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung – Jihoon. Wakakak

Duh aku suka deh sama dedek-dedek lucu ini. hahaha XD

.

.

.

.

 _Review_? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Part 3: My Neighbour

**Switch**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU. Inspired by 'The Holiday' movie.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 3: My Neighbour**

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

"Jadi, kau dan Yoongi _Hyung_ bertukar rumah untuk sementara dan kau mengenal Yoongi _Hyung_ dari _website_?" ujar Taehyung kemudian dia menyuap makanan yang disediakan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, kami bertukar rumah selama satu bulan."

"Dan saat ini Yoongi _Hyung_ tinggal di rumahmu di Gangwon?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi, "Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku agak tidak enak juga, rumahku hanya rumah biasa sementara rumah Yoongi _Hyung_ itu apartemen mewah seperti ini."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook, "Kurasa Yoongi _Hyung_ tidak akan keberatan."

"Ah ya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, kan? Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Oh hai, kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu namaku kan?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Kenapa aku harus tahu namamu?"

Taehyung tersedak, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos.

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam hingga Jungkook agak kaget dan merona, "Kau tinggal di Gangwon?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, dia pernah syuting drama di Gangwon jadi sudah pasti popularitasnya sudah menyebar di sana. "Kau punya TV?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau pernah menyalakannya?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja. Orang macam apa yang tidak pernah menonton TV?"

"Acara apa yang kau lihat?"

"Eh? KBS News. Dan beberapa acara anak-anak."

"Acara anak-anak?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Ya, aku ini pembuat ilustrasi buku bergambar, makanya aku harus melihat acara itu untuk memahami kondisi emosional anak-anak."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, _'Pantas saja kau sepolos anak-anak.'_

Suara dering telepon rumah terdengar nyaring hingga Jungkook terlonjak. Dia menatap Taehyung, "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tinggal di sini sekarang."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu kemudian mengangkat telepon itu, "Ya, kediaman Tuan Min Yoongi."

" _Jungkook!"_

"Eh? Yoongi _Hyung_?"

" _Yya! Siapa sih pria berambut oranye yang mengaku-ngaku tetanggamu itu?! Dia mengganggu sekali!"_

"Eh? Pria berambut oranye?"

" _Iya, rambutnya oranye! Dasar kepala jeruk aneh! Dia mengganggu tidurku!"_

"Eer.. _Hyung_ , tapi si 'kepala jeruk aneh' itu memang tetanggaku. Namanya Park Jimin."

" _Apa? Kau bertetangga dengan orang semenyebalkan itu?!"_

"Eh? Jimin _Hyung_ tidak menyebalkan kok, _Hyung_."

" _Apanya yang tidak menyebalkan?! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan hingga rasanya aku ingin mengubur dirinya di salju!"_

Jungkook memekik ngeri, " _Hyung_ , itu namanya pembunuhan!"

" _Aku juga tahu itu! Sudah, aku lapar, aku ingin sarapan. Apa kau punya makanan?"_

"Ya, aku sudah belanja, coba saja cek di lemari es, Hyung."

" _Oke, terima kasih."_

"Uhm.." Jungkook menutup teleponnya.

"Dari Yoongi _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, dia mengeluh soal Jimin _Hyung_."

"Jimin _Hyung_?"

"Tetanggaku."

"Hmm.." Taehyung mengangguk paham kemudian dia tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding dan dia langsung melompat bangun. "Astaga, aku akan terlambat!"

"Eh? Taehyung- _ssi_?" ujar Jungkook kaget karena Taehyung tiba-tiba terburu-buru memakai mantelnya.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Jungkook- _ssi_! Doakan agar aku tidak dihajar iblis kecil kembaran Yoongi _Hyung_ itu ya!" Taehyung berlari keluar dari tempat itu dengan cepat.

Jungkook berkedip bingung, "Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

"Tetangga? Kau tetanggaku?" ujar Yoongi pada pria berambut oranye di depannya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, namaku Park Jimin."

Yoongi berdecak, "Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Tapi saat ini kau benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidurku!"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di rumah Jungkook?"

"Aku yang akan tinggal di sini selama satu bulan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak penting apa maksudku, yang jelas aku ingin kau pergi karena aku ingin tidur." Yoongi bergerak untuk menutup pintu namun ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Tunggu, kau harus menjelaskan ini! Dimana Jungkook?"

"Dia di rumahku di Seoul. Kami bertukar rumah! Puas kau?"

"Bertukar rumah? Apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Tidak penting apa maksudku!" bentak Yoongi kemudian dia menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Yoongi menggerutu kemudian dia meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor apartemennya. Terdengar nama sambung cukup lama sampai akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat.

" _Ya, kediaman Tuan Min Yoongi."_

"Jungkook!" teriak Yoongi langsung.

" _Eh? Yoongi Hyung?"_

"Yya! Siapa sih pria berambut oranye yang mengaku-aku tetanggamu itu?! Dia mengganggu sekali!" Yoongi berdecak saat dia mendengar Jimin kembali mengetuk-etuk pintu rumahnya.

" _Eh? Pria berambut oranye?"_

"Iya, rambutnya oranye! Dasar kepala jeruk aneh! Dia mengganggu tidurku!"

" _Eer.. Hyung, tapi si 'kepala jeruk aneh' itu memang tetanggaku. Namanya Park Jimin."_

"Apa? Kau bertetangga dengan orang semenyebalkan itu?!" ujar Yoongi kaget kemudian dia menutup ponselnya dengan telapak tangan, "YYA! KAU BERISIK! PULANG SANA!" bentak Yoongi pada Jimin.

" _Eh? Jimin Hyung tidak menyebalkan kok, Hyung."_

"Apanya yang tidak menyebalkan?! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan hingga rasanya aku ingin mengubur dirinya di salju!" ujar Yoongi kesal.

Jungkook memekik ngeri, _"Hyung, itu namanya pembunuhan!"_

"Aku juga tahu itu! Sudah, aku lapar, aku ingin sarapan. Apa kau punya makanan?"

" _Ya, aku sudah belanja, coba saja cek di lemari es, Hyung."_

"Oke, terima kasih." Yoongi melirik ke arah lemari es yang berada di dapur.

" _Uhm.."_

Setelah Jungkook menutup teleponnya Yoongi bergegas berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak seadanya. Dia jarang memasak, tapi sejauh ini masakannya masih layak makan walaupun rasanya agak di bawah standar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri trotoar setelah dia kembali dari kantor penerbit yang mempekerjakannya. Hari ini dia ada rapat tambahan dengan penulis yang akan dia buatkan ilustrasi di bukunya dan setelah rapat Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke apartemen Yoongi.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat dia berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang di depannya ada beberapa gadis sedang berdiri. "Gedung apa ini?"

Jungkook menghampiri seorang gadis, "Uhm, permisi.."

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, ini gedung apa?"

"Ah, ini gedung agensi BigHit entertainment. Kau tidak tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku baru di Seoul."

"Ah, pantas saja."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil kemudian dia menggumamkan terima kasih dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Disaat Jungkook berjalan, dia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih masuk ke dalam gedung dan tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara jeritan para gadis yang memanggil-manggil nama _'Taehyung Oppa'._

"Wah, teriakan mereka berisik sekali." Jungkook meringis dan mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Taehyung terus memperhatikan keluar jendela hingga dia ditegur oleh manajernya.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku merasa aku melihat Jungkook."

"Jungkook? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo keluar, aku harus rekaman lagi dengan Jihoon kan?"

"Ya, dan kau sudah membuatnya mengamuk tadi pagi. Makanya jangan terlambat, kau sendiri tahu Jihoon itu perfeksionis dan dia tidak suka kalau ada keterlambatan seperti tadi pagi."

Taehyung meringis pelan, "Ya, ya, maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Yoongi menghirup sedikit teh madunya seraya berjalan menuju _laptop_ nya yang dia letakkan di ruang tengah rumah Jungkook. Sejak pagi tadi dia sudah menyelesaikan dua _track_ melodi untuk lagu terbarunya. Yoongi hanya perlu menulis liriknya dan mengirimkannya pada Jihoon untuk diselesaikan di Seoul.

Gerakan Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa terhenti saat dia melihat sosok tetangganya yang sedang menggali dan membersihkan salju di halaman rumahnya. Yoongi mendecih tidak suka, dia benar-benar tidak suka pada Jimin yang (menurutnya) menyebalkan.

Namun Yoongi terdiam saat dia melihat halaman rumah Jungkook juga penuh salju. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengurus rumah yang ditinggali sebaik mungkin dan Yoongi tidak mungkin membiarkan salju itu terhampar begitu saja.

Yoongi berdecak kemudian mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah Jungkook. Dia berdiri di teras rumahnya dengan pandangan malas, saljunya banyak sekali dan pinggang ringkih Yoongi bisa patah jika harus menggali dan menyingkirkan salju sebanyak itu.

"Yo, tetangga! Kau juga ingin membersihkan salju?"

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang baru saja menyapanya. Dia membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat kemudian dia mulai melangkah ke halamannya namun dia terhenti. Dia tidak tahu dimana Jungkook menyimpan sekop untuk membersihkan salju!

"Ada apa, tetangga? Kau tidak memulainya? Saljunya menumpuk, lho. Pasti lama membersihkannya."

Yoongi mendesis kesal, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Yoongi, Min Yoongi!" bentak Yoongi kesal.

Jimin tertawa ceria, "Itu kan salahmu karena tidak menyebutkan namamu padaku tadi pagi, Yoongi- _ya_ ~"

Yoongi melotot ke arah Jimin, "Jangan panggil aku seakrab itu!"

Jimin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kau lucu!"

" _YYA_!" bentak Yoongi kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau jadi membersihkan salju tidak? Jungkook menyimpan sekopnya di gudang yang ada di samping rumah." Jimin menuding ke arah gudang.

Yoongi mengikuti arah telunjuk Jimin, "Terima kasih." Yoongi berujar singkat kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri gudang itu dan mengambil sekop.

Namun tepat sekali seperti dugaan Yoongi, dia baru membersihkan ¼ bagian dari salju yang ada dan dia sudah terengah-engah, " _Aish_! Salju sialan!" rutuk Yoongi.

Jimin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari pagar rumahnya tertawa melihat Yoongi, "Kau sudah lelah?"

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin, "Pergi sana!"

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Oh, kau menyuruhku pergi? Padahal tadi aku berniat membantumu."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, "Ah, Jimin- _ssi_!"

"Ya?"

"T-tolong bantu aku.." lirih Yoongi. Sial, kalau saja saljunya tidak sebanyak ini, Yoongi pasti tidak akan mau meminta bantuan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Jungkook berjalan memasuki wilayah gedung apartemennya dan dia tertegun saat melihat ada banyak sekali gadis yang berkumpul di depan gedung apartemennya. Jungkook melewati mereka dengan hati-hati dan berhasil masuk dengan selamat.

Dia menatap petugas keamanan yang berdiri di lobby dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, "Permisi.."

"Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Kenapa mereka berkumpul di luar? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook seraya menuding gadis-gadis yang berdiri di depan gedung.

Petugas keamanan itu menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook, "Ah mereka, mereka hanya sedang menunggu Tuan Kim Taehyung pulang."

"Taehyung?"

"Iya, anda Tuan Jeon Jungkook saudara Tuan Min Yoongi yang sekarang ini menempati apartemennya, kan? Tuan Kim Taehyung itu tetangga anda."

"Eh? Kenapa mereka menunggu Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Petugas keamanan itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Lho, anda tidak tahu ya? Tuan Kim Taehyung itu terkenal, dia aktor terkenal di sini."

"Eh? Apa?!"

"Anda benar-benar tidak tahu? Wah, anda polos sekali." Petugas keamanan itu terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan mencari seluruh informasi soal Kim Taehyung dan ternyata Taehyung benar-benar terkenal.

"Berarti saat ini aku sedang bertetangga dengan orang terkenal? Hebat sekali!" pekik Jungkook. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Jimin.

" _Ya?"_

"Jimin _Hyung_!"

" _Jungkook-ah?"_

"Iya, ini aku. _Hyung_ kau tahu? Aku bertetangga dengan orang terkenal!"

" _Eh? Siapa?"_

"Aku bertetanga dengan Kim Taehyung! Apa _Hyung_ mengenalnya?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, _"Tentu saja, wajahnya kan sering berkeliaran di TV."_

"Aah, begitu ya. Aku tidak tahu."

" _Hahaha, kau polos sekali.. ah! Sial!"_

"Eh? Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

" _Listriknya mati lagi. Malam ini memang sedang badai salju."_

"Ah, begitu ya? Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

" _Hmm, kututup dulu ya. Aku harus mencari penerangan."_

"Uhm, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya ketika tiba-tiba saja listrik di rumahnya padam dan keadaan di sekitar Yoongi langsung berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

"WAAAA!" jerit Yoongi kaget.

Dengan terburu-buru dia meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja makan dan menyalakannya. "Aduh, kenapa mati listrik?" ujar Yoongi.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan mengandalkan penerangan dari ponselnya kemudian dia duduk di sofa. "Kira-kira mati listriknya akan cepat atau tidak ya? Duh, aku tidak tahu dimana Jungkook menyimpan lilinnya."

Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk diam selama 30 menit dalam kegelapan hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan berdiri, "Duh, gelap sekali."

Yoongi berjalan mondar-mandir hingga matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada jendela rumah Jimin yang bercahaya redup, Jimin pasti sudah menyalakan lilin atau _emergency lamp_. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, dia ingin minta tolong pada Jimin tapi dia malu.

Tapi jika dia tidak minta tolong pada Jimin, dia tidak akan mendapat penerangan sedikitpun. Yoongi melirik keluar dan badai salju sedang tidak seganas tadi jadi dia langsung menyambar mantel tebal, syal, dan topi kemudian meelsat keluar dari rumahnya dan setengah berlari ke rumah Jimin.

Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jimin dan mengetuknya pelan. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Jimin muncul di baliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Boleh aku minta lilin? Atau apa kau tahu dimana Jungkook menyimpan lilinnya?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, "Jungkook tidak punya lilin, dia memiliki beberapa _emergency lamp_ di gudang di _basement_. Kau bisa mencarinya di sana."

" _Basement_?" ujar Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk santai, "Ada senter di laci dapur. Kau bisa memakainya untuk turun ke bawah."

"Ti-tidak bisakah aku minta lilinmu saja?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak punya lilin. Aku menggunakan _emergency lamp_ dan perapian agar hangat. Atau kau mau masuk dulu? Berdiri diam di sini hanya akan membuat kita beku."

Jimin mempersilakan Yoongi untuk masuk dan dia melihat ruang tengah Jimin dengan perapian yang menyala dan juga laptop yang menyala.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi duduklah dan anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku harus bergegas karena baterai _laptop_ ku terbatas."

Yoongi mengangguk dan duduk di sofa, dia melepas mantel dan syalnya kemudian menumpuknya di sebelahnya. Ruang tengah Jimin terasa hangat karena perapian dan suasana ini membuat Yoongi mengantuk.

Jimin masih duduk diam selama 30 menit berikutnya dan Yoongi yang semakin mengantuk tidak sengaja bersandar ke sofa. Dia masih mencoba fokus memperhatikan Jimin namun akhirnya rasa kantuknya menang dan Yoongi jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Jungkook baru saja ingin tidur ketika dia mendengar seseorang menekan-nekan _panel password_ apartemennya dan memasukkan _password_ yang salah berulang kali hingga terdengar suara berisik.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa ya?" ujarnya, dia mengintip dari _intercom_ dan ternyata itu adalah Taehyung.

Setelah memastikan kalau itu Taehyung, Jungkook berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya, "Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau salah. Rumahmu yang itu." Jungkook menunjuk ke pintu apartemen di depan apartemennya.

Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook, "Eh? Aku salah ya? Berarti ini apartemen Yoongi _Hyung_?" ujarnya dengan nada yang naik turun.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Taehyung- _ssi_? Kau mabuk?"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Tidak, kok. Si Soonyoung kurang ajar itu menukar air minumku dengan _soju_. Untung saja aku hanya minum setengah botol. Hehehe."

Kerutan di dahi Jungkook semakin dalam, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Taehyung. Kemudian sebelum Jungkook sempat memproses tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menubruknya hingga mereka berdua terhuyung ke belakang.

"Aduh! Taehyung- _ssi_!" pekik Jungkook.

"Hehehe, kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu?"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya saat Taehyung mengusap-usap pipinya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook.

"T-Taehyung- _ssi_.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai! *looks around*

Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini?

Maafkan aku karena sudah satu bulan tidak publish chapter baru untuk cerita ini *bow*

Kuliah semakin menyiksa, dosen-dosen kejamnya menyaingi penjaga neraka, dan kalau siang di kampusku juga sepanas neraka (?) jadi intinya aku sibuk dan kepanasan di kampus dan kepanasan saat melihat MV BTS yang terbaru (?) jadi aku baru sempat menulis ini. hehehe

Kuharap kalian masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini yang tak pasti kapan akan dilanjut lagi. Huhuhu

Oke, see you when I see you!

P.S:

MV terbaru BTS keren sangat aku tak kuasa. Huhuhu T^T

Dan Seokjin jadi makin cantik karena blonde, dan apalah itu NamJin foto berdua untuk comeback kali ini.

Dan apalah momen NamJin tetap berjaya di comeback kali ini..

Terus Seokjin jadi lebih sering pakai baju pink jadi makin unyu-unyu..

Apalah dayaku sebagai fangirl yang setengah mati menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi comeback BTS di tengah tugas yang menggigit (?)

Ah, sudahlah.. *tewas*

.

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	5. Part 4: Awkwardness and The Truth

**Switch**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU. Inspired by 'The Holiday' movie.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 4: Awkwardness and The Truth**

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Yoongi mengerang pelan sebelum kemudian dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dia mengusap mata kanannya dan menggerung malas. Dan saat mata sipitnya sudah terbuka, dahinya refleks mengerut saat dia tidak mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya menatap sekeliling ruangan dan yang dia lihat adalah suatu kamar tidur yang benar-benar asing untuknya.

Yaa, dia tahu dia sedang bertukar rumah dengan Jungkook, tapi dia sudah pernah tidur di kamar Jungkook dan dia sudah hafal interiornya. Tapi kamar ini.. kamar dengan nuansa kayu berwarna _chestnut_ lembut dan sebuah perapian di dinding, lengkap dengan permadani bulu lembut di depan perapian, sebuah kursi malas dengan bahan kulit berwarna cokelat tua, sebuah rak buku yang amat sangat penuh dengan buku-buku yang tebalnya bervariasi, dan terakhir sebuah pintu yang mungkin menuju kamar mandi di sisi kanan, dan pintu lainnya yang mungkin menuju pintu keluar di sisi kiri.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Yoongi bingung.

 _ **Cklek**_

Dan seperti menjawab kebingungan Yoongi, pintu di sisi kanan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok, _astaga_ , Jimin..

Yang baru saja selesai mandi..

Dengan celana katun berwarna _khaki_ yang menggantung di pinggulnya yang seksi..

Tanpa pakaian atas dan memamerkan lekuk ototnya serta perutnya yang kencang dengan enam kotak di sana, dan dibalut dengan kulit _tan_ halus yang sangat berbeda dengan kulit pucat Yoongi.

Mulut Yoongi terbuka tanpa bisa dicegahnya, "A-apa yang.."

Jimin, yang sedang sibuk mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di leher, menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang pastinya terlihat luar biasa bodoh dengan rambut berantakan setelah bangun tidur, mata setengah terbuka, dan juga mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin polos.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yoongi, tanpa sadar menggunakan nada tinggi yang membuatnya terdengar seperti gadis bersuara melengking.

Jimin terkekeh, " _That, my friend, is my bed. You're in my bed right now, and this is my bedroom_." Jimin berjalan menuju sebuah meja rias di kamar dan dia melirik Yoongi melalui kaca, "Apa kau masih ingin bertanya kenapa aku berada di sini?" Jimin menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya dan dia tersenyum puas melihat wajah panik dengan rona merah yang perlahan-lahan muncul di pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia memegang pelipisnya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" gumamnya namun cukup keras untuk didengar Jimin.

Jimin melepas handuk yang melingkar di lehernya dan melemparnya dengan tangkas ke sebuah keranjang rotan yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar mandi, "Semalam kau datang ke rumahku karena takut gelap dan kau tertidur di sofa ruang tamuku." Jimin mengusak rambut setengah basahnya dan justru membuat rambut itu terlihat semakin berantakan dengan cara yang seksi.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian semalam dan akhirnya dia ingat kalau dia sangat mengantuk karena terkena hawa nyaman dan hangat dari perapian dan kemudian dia tertidur. "Oh, astaga.."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Kau ingat?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dari sela bulu matanya, "Dan kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja?"

"Dan membuatku kehilangan pemandangan saat kau tidur? Tidak, terima kasih." Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan merangkak menaiki tempat tidur kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan Yoongi yang masih terduduk di ranjang. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa memandangimu tidur semalaman, kau terlihat begitu manis dan imut." Jimin menyeringai dengan begitu seksi dan kondisi yang ada saat ini benar-benar mendukung untuk suasana.

Lihat saja, Jimin _shirtless_ , dengan rambut setengah basah dan berantakan, dengan Yoongi yang duduk di ranjang dengan selimut menutupi pinggul ke bawah. Jangan lupakan jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat.

 _Oh my,_

Bukankah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti mereka baru saja melakukan _suatu malam yang luar biasa_?

Yoongi merasakan wajahnya panas dan dia mendorong wajah Jimin menjauh dari tubuhnya, melompat turun dari kasur Jimin dan bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar tidur itu. Yoongi bahkan tidak peduli dia tidak memakai mantel atau apapun, dia hanya berlari menuruni tangga dan melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke pintu keluar.

Yoongi berlari melintasi salju yang menumpuk ke rumah Jungkook dan membanting pintunya menutup di belakang punggungnya. Nafasnya terengah dan tubuhnya memerah karena dingin tapi Yoongi tidak peduli, dia jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lututnya yang telanjang.

Tunggu, lututnya yang telanjang?

Yoongi tidak sempat memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya karena dia bingung dan disorientasi karena kamar asing dan juga kondisi Jimin yang seksi benar-benar berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dirinya sendiri. Yoongi menunduk dan dia melihat kalau dirinya memakai sebuah kaus lengan panjang wol berwarna abu-abu, _itu kausnya_ , dan juga sebuah celana pendek atau mungkin _boxer_ berwarna biru tua. Dan astaga, _boxer_ itu _bukan miliknya_..

Yoongi memukul kepalanya sendiri, dia ingat semalam dia pergi ke rumah Jimin dengan memakai _jeans_ dan kaus serta mantel tebal. Yoongi tidak suka memakai _boxer_ di bawah celana _jeans_ karena panas dan dia tidak suka memakai pakaian tidur kemana-mana dalam rumahnya, jadi dia selalu mengganti pakaiannya sebelum tidur.

Dan sekarang dia sudah berganti celana?

Apakah mungkin..

Jimin _mengganti celananya_ semalam?

Dan Yoongi pun memukul kepalanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Taehyung membuka matanya dan mengerang saat rasa pusing memukul kepalanya seperti godam. Dia memegang kepalanya dan mengerang kemudian berguling dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat seperti.. tubuh seseorang.

Taehyung langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat dan dia melihat gumpalan rambut hitam seseorang dan wajah yang separuhnya tertutup oleh selimut. Dengan ragu-ragu Taehyung menarik selimut itu turun dan matanya langsung membelalak saat dia melihat Jungkook di sana, berbaring dengan nyamannya di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung berteriak tanpa sadar dan membangunkan Jungkook. Jungkook menggerung karena mengantuk dan mengusap matanya.

"Uuh, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan horror, apalagi saat dia melihat Jungkook memakai kaus kebesaran yang merosot hingga bahu kanannya terlihat.

"Ada apa, Taehyung _Hyung_? Apa sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan?" Jungkook menguap dengan imut dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Taehyung.

Astaga, dia seorang _public figure_! Dan memperkosa pemuda sepolos Jungkook jelas akan menghancurkan karirnya dan juga membuat murka manajernya.

Jungkook mengedip-edip lucu, "Semalam? Semalam kita tidur."

Taehyung menahan napas saat mendengar kata 'tidur' keluar dari mulut Jungkook, "Tidur?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, tidur, seperti ini.." Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya agar menempel di bawah salah satu pipinya dan berpura-pura tidur, bahkan dia mendengkur lembut.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya Jungkook saat memperagakan pose tidur. "Jadi kita hanya tidur? Tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam?"

Jungkook membuka matanya lagi dan bergerak bangun untuk duduk di hadapan Taehyung, "Tidak, semalam _Hyung_ mabuk dan menimpaku. Kau berat sekali." Jungkook mengeluh, "Kemudian aku menyeretmu ke kamar dan membaringkanmu ke sini, dan karena di sini tidak ada kamar tidur lain, jadi aku tidur di sebelahmu."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega, "Syukurlah.." kemudian mata coklat Taehyung tidak sengaja melirik pada jam digital di atas meja nakas, "Oh, _shit_! Aku terlambat!"

Taehyung melompat bangun dan langsung bergegas bangun, matanya bergerak liar mencari barang-barangnya dan dia langsung memakai jaket serta syalnya dengan asal kemudian melesat keluar dari kamar tidur itu.

Taehyung membuka pintu unit apartemen Yoongi dengan posisi masih membetulkan sepatu yang dipakainya dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, Taehyung merasa nerakanya sudah tiba.

Manajernya berdiri di sana dengan pandangan menghakimi dan dahi mengerut dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Yoongi? Bukankah dia sedang pergi?" tanya manajernya.

Taehyung tergagap, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Hyuuunggg_! Ponselmu tertinggal di kamar!"

Dan kelihatannya semuanya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik karena tiba-tiba saja sosok Jungkook muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya yang tadi dan juga rambut berantakan setelah bangun tidur.

Kali ini pandangan manajernya beralih ke arah rambut Taehyung yang sama berantakannya dan juga kausnya yang kusut di balik jaketnya. Manajernya melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Nah, kurasa kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Yoongi mengintip ke arah rumah Jimin dari jendela rumahnya. Dia tidak mengingat kenapa dia bisa berakhir di kamar Jimin, tapi berdasarkan dari potongan-potongan kalimat Jimin tadi pagi, Yoongi bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia tertidur di sofa dan pria itu justru menggendongnya ke kamar.

Tapi tunggu dulu,

Jimin bilang kamar itu adalah kamarnya dan apakah itu berarti Jimin tidur di sebelahnya semalam?

Yoongi menampar pipinya sendiri ketika lintasan pikiran itu melintas dalam kepalanya, dia tidak percaya ini. Dia tidak bisa berhenti merona sejak tadi pagi karena apa yang dia alami di rumah Jimin.

Rasanya Yoongi tidak akan bisa menatap Jimin lagi. Lagipula siapa yang menyangka tetangganya yang luar biasa menyebalkan bisa menjadi luar biasa seksi hanya dalam satu hari? Dia benar-benar mengacaukan _mindset_ Yoongi soal betapa menyebalkannya seorang Park Jimin.

Yoongi mengerang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke bingkai jendela, dia ingin pergi keluar karena dia harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan hidupnya di _supermarket_ , tapi dia takut keluar rumah dan bertemu Jimin. Oh astaga, ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa dia bertindak seperti pengecut.

Perhatian Yoongi teralih saat dia melihat suara pintu yang ditutup dari arah rumah Jimin dan dia melihat Jimin sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya dengan memakai setelan jas lengkap.

"Mau kemana dia?" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi melihat Jimin membuka pintu kemudi dan melompat masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menghilang dari halaman depan rumahnya. Yoongi masih berdiri di sana selama kurang lebih dua puluh detik sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menaiki tangga dan menyambar mantelnya untuk keluar.

"Aku harus bergegas, semoga saja aku tidak berpapasan dengannya saat pulang nanti." Yoongi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat keluar dari halaman rumah Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Yoongi hanya ingin berbelanja kemudian segera pulang dan memasak makan siangnya di rumah, tapi dia malah berakhir berjalan mengelilingi toko yang ada dan melihat-lihat. Ternyata di sekitar _supermarket_ tempatnya berbelanja tadi ada beberapa toko-toko mungil yang menjual beraneka macam barang.

Jadi akhirnya Yoongi sempat berhenti di sebuah toko barang antik dan membeli sebuah jam analog antik yang terbuat dari kayu dan kelihatannya sangat pas diletakkan di kamarnya di Seoul. Kemudian dia juga membeli beberapa lukisan untuk pelengkap dinding studio di rumahnya. Yoongi melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kembali menyusuri trotoar dan dia tidak sengaja melintas di sebuah kios buku-buku dan majalah.

Tadinya tidak ada yang menarik sampai Yoongi menangkap wajah yang dikenalnya di _cover_ majalah dan astaga, itu Park Jimin. Yoongi menyambar majalah itu dengan sangat cepat dan dia baru menyadari kalau itu adalah majalah bisnis dan majalah itu membahas mengenai Park Jimin dan perusahaannya yang sukses.

Yoongi masih terus memelototi majalah itu hingga seorang kakek tua yang berjaga di kios itu bertanya apakah Yoongi mau membeli majalahnya. Dan akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk kaku dan memasukkan majalah itu ke dalam kantung belanjanya yang diletakkan di sebelah tubuhnya.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berkelilingnya dan membeli makanan di restoran untuk makan siangnya. Yoongi sudah mengganti rencananya siang ini menjadi membaca majalah yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia nyaris tidak percaya, sesukses apa seorang Park Jimin hingga wajahnya terpampang di halaman depan majalah bisnis?

Yoongi mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah, dia memarkir mobilnya dan menarik keluar kantung-kantung besar berisi barang belanjaannya. "Astaga, beratnya.." ringis Yoongi.

Yoongi berusaha berjalan sestabil mungkin namun halaman rumahnya penuh dengan salju dan dia nyaris saja terpeleset dan untungnya sebelum dia jatuh menghantam tanah dan membuat belanjaannya berantakan, seseorang sudah menangkap Yoongi lebih dulu dan membantunya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Huft, nyaris saja. Terima kasih.." Yoongi tersenyum namun senyumnya luntur seketika saat melihat bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan helaian rambutnya bergerak perlahan karena tertiup angin kering musim dingin. Dan lagi-lagi, Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona.

Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dengan canggung, " _Thanks_ , aku masuk dulu."

"Yoongi, kau tidak mau mengambil pakaianmu yang tertinggal di rumahku?"

Kalimat itu membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti, dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan menggumamkan kata _'Nanti..'_ sebelum dia bergegas membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan menutupnya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Dia lucu sekali."

Yoongi meletakkan seluruh kantungnya di pantry dapur kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan. Astaga, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri tapi dia merasa begitu kacau jika berhadapan dengan Jimin setelah pagi tadi.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membongkar isi kantungnya kemudian dia tertegun saat matanya melihat majalah yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya dan memutuskan untuk membuka plastik pembungkus majalah itu dan mulai membuka lembarannnya.

Dia terus membalik halaman majalah sampai akhirnya dia menemukan artikel yang membahas mengenai 'Park Jimin' yang ternyata adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan _multi-company_.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Taehyung tidak bisa berhentin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pusing saat manajernya memutuskan untuk menanyakan banyak hal terkait kejadian yang dia lihat tadi pagi di apartemen Yoongi. Makanya di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk bersebelahan dengan manajernya di ruang tamu apartemen Yoongi. Sementara Jungkook hanya duduk dengan wajah polos di hadapan Taehyung dan manajernya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya manajer Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Apa kau kerabat Yoongi?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Bukan, aku dan Yoongi _Hyung_ sedang bertukar rumah. Saat ini dia menempati rumahku dan aku menempati rumahnya."

Manajer Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Begitukah?"

"Ya,"

"Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung, "Uuh, kami.. bertetangga?" Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari interogasi ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin anda katakan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara tetangga. Taehyung adalah _idol_ , dia tidak butuh skandal dengan pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya."

" _Hyung_!" tegur Taehyung karena ucapan manajernya agak keterlaluan.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, "Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencoba menggoda Taehyung _Hyung_?"

Manajer Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Entahlah, apa itu yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook mendengus tidak percaya, "Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini. Dengar, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menggoda siapapun, dan jika kau memang ingin aku menjauhi Taehyung _Hyung_ , maka itu yang akan aku lakukan. Aku juga memiliki pekerjaanku sendiri dan kurasa sebagai seorang _idol_ , Taehyung _Hyung_ pasti akan jarang berada di gedung apartemen ini jadi kami pasti tidak akan bertemu." Jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Dan sekarang jika kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian pergi? Aku ingin istirahat."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Jungkook, aku.."

"Ayo kita pergi, Taehyung." manajernya sudah berdiri dan menarik lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tidak perlu." tukas Jungkook dingin.

"Jungkook- _ah_.."

"Selamat malam, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_."

Jungkook menutup pintu apartemen Yoongi dan menguncinya, dia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas keras. Dia tidak percaya ini, selama ini dia dianggap sebagai sosok yang polos bahkan Jimin pernah mengatakan Jungkook selamanya adalah adik kecilnya yang harus dia jaga melihat betapa polosnya Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook tetaplah manusia dan wajar dia merasa tersinggung dan bertingkah sedemikian defensif pada manajer Taehyung yang benar-benar merendahkannya. Jungkook tidak terima. Sangat.

"Dan sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah keputusan untuk bertukar rumah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat." Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan melangkah menuju kamar tidur.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaiiii~

Long time no see, long time no see~ *ala-ala TOP di Doom Da Da*

Apa kabar? Kalian baik-baik saja? Yang ujian-ujian sudah selesai ya?

Senangnyaaa.. aku masih terjebak bersama tugas yang semakin dan semakin banyak serta dosen yang semakin dan semakin menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin mengunyah mereka (?)

Jadi maaf sekali karena lama mengupdate chapter baru. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan kiranya aku akan mengupdate chapter berikutnya. Tapi aku memang tidak merencanakan ini akan menjadi sebuah serial yang panjang sih. Jadi santai saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini menggantung tanpa akhir. hahahaha

Oke ehem, apakah ada diantara kalian yang sudah melihat MV terbaru Monsta X yang 'All In'?

Itu keren sekali! Dan penuh dengan shounen-ai. Hahaha

Aku bukan seorang Monbebe, tapi menurutku Monsta X keren sekali di comeback kali ini. Jadi Monbebe, aku mendukung kalian! Semangat dan buat Monsta X mendapat peringkat 1 di comeback kai ini. They are totally deserve that!

Okay, kurasa cukup cuap-cuapnya jadi aku pamit duluuu~

.

.

.

.

P.S:

Kalian sudah lihat cincin couple NamJin? Apalah papa-mamanya Bangtan ini. Tak ada habisnya menebar moment yang membuat ARMY kejang. Hahaha

Aku agak kurang update dan yang aku lihat dan ingat hanyalah cincinnya papa-mama Bangtan. Kira-kira apa lagi yang sudah terjadi pada tujuh bulletproof boys kesayangan kita? Hehehe

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_? XD

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	6. Part 5: Denial and The Kiss

**Switch**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

A little change in your life can change your life forever. For example like, switching your house with a stranger? / MinYoon and VKook. BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU. Inspired by 'The Holiday' movie.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 5: Denial and The Kiss**

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Sejak hari dimana Yoongi mengetahui kenyataan kalau Jimin adalah pemimpin perusahaan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak macam-macam pada pria itu. Dia tinggal di rumahnya seharian dan memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya dengan menulis lagu.

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa ada masalah hingga kemudian di hari keempat Yoongi mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan keras. Yoongi mengabaikannya karena dia tahu yang mengetuk pintu pasti Jimin. Tapi ketukan itu tidak berhenti dan konsentrasi Yoongi buyar seketika.

Dia memberikan sebuah coretan besar di buku catatannya dan beranjak keluar dari kungkungan selimut di sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dia agak bergidik karena hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya karena Yoongi hanya menyalakan pemanas di ruang tengah tempatnya berada dan juga di kamarnya. Yoongi benci kamarnya dingin.

Jemari pucat Yoongi membuka pintu dan tepat seperti dugaannya, dia melihat Jimin di sana. Dengan tangan memegang sebuah _paperbag_ dan tangan lainnya yang membawa sebuah kotak kue.

"Kukira kau tewas karena tidak terlihat selama tiga hari. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Jimin penuh dengan nada khawatir di dalam suaranya.

Yoongi bersandar pada daun pintu yang dia buka separuh, "Bekerja. Kau orang pertama yang khawatir saat aku tidak muncul selama tiga hari, di Seoul semua orang tidak akan peduli walaupun aku tidak muncul selama dua minggu."

Jimin terkesiap, "Itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ternyata kau benar-benar terluka dan membutuhkan bantuan?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku bisa menghubungi polisi." Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Ada apa kau ke sini?"

Jimin menyodorkan _paperbag_ di tangannya, "Pakaianmu yang tertinggal di rumahku." Kemudian dia mengangkat kotak kue di tangannya, "Dan apa kau mau minum teh bersamaku?"

Yoongi terdiam, dia meraih paperbag di tangan Jimin. "Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantar pakaianku. Dan tidak, terima kasih. Aku yakin kau memiliki 'perusahaan' yang bisa kau ajak minum teh bersama daripada minum teh denganku."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

Yoongi berdecak, "Kau tahu maksudku," kemudian dia membanting pintu depannya menutup di depan wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi! Tunggu dulu!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Jimin, dia kembali ke ruang tengah, melempar paper bagnya ke kursi dan kembali membungkus dirinya dalam selimut. Suara seruan Jimin masih terdengar jadi Yoongi meraih _headset_ nya dan memutuskan untuk meredam suara Jimin dengan melodi yang berasal dari _headset_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Jungkook menepati janjinya, dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Taehyung. Bahkan sebelum dia keluar pun Jungkook akan mengintip keluar untuk memastikan Taehyung tidak ada di luar. Dan sekarang dia berubah menjadi seperti fan dari Taehyung karena Jungkook akan mengamati _schedule_ Taehyung hari itu untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Taehyung di tempat umum.

Pekerjaan Jungkook berkembang cukup pesat dan dia mencari inspirasi dengan berkeliling kota Seoul, kadang dia akan menggambar pemandangan yang dilihatnya apabila menurutnya pemandangan itu sesuai dengan konsep buku yang sedang dikerjakannya. Jungkook senang, jelas. Dia tidak pernah melihat hal lain selain pepohonan saat dia tinggal di rumahnya.

Tapi kadang Jungkook juga merindukan suasana tenang dan damai yang dimiliki lingkungan rumahnya. Satu-satunya suara di lingkungannya adalah suara tetangganya, Park Jimin. Jimin adalah orang yang tiba-tiba saja pindah dan menempati rumah di sebelahnya tanpa peduli profesinya yang mengharuskannya dekat dengan kota untuk bekerja.

Kantor pusat Jimin yang sebenarnya berada di Seoul pun ditinggalkan dan dia memilih untuk bekerja di kantor cabangnya di Gangwon. Jungkook pernah menanyakan itu dan dia mengatakan hidup di Seoul terlalu sulit untuk dihadapi sendiri. Jimin bilang Seoul berbahaya untuk nyawanya.

Mulanya Jungkook tidak mengerti, tapi lambat laun dia mengerti. Jimin sangat terkenal dan kaya, tentunya dia memiliki banyak musuh di Seoul. Tidak heran jika suatu saat musuhnya akan melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti mencelakakan Jimin, makanya pria itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Gangwon tanpa mengatakannya pada siapapun dan berlindung di rumahnya.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, dulu hidupnya begitu mudah. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam tugas karena kedua orangtunya adalah seorang arkeolog. Jungkook adalah anak tunggal dan dia tidak tega menjual rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan keluarganya pada orang lain sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana.

Kemudian waktu berlalu dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pindah karena letak rumahnya yang tidak strategis memberinya kesulitan tersendiri. Tapi disaat Jungkook ingin pindah, Jimin muncul dan membuat Jungkook kembali ceria dan tidak lagi merasa kesepian tinggal di rumahnya yang sepi.

Dan sekarang, lihat hidupnya. Hanya karena hal sederhana seperti bertukar rumah, dia terlibat skandal dengan seorang bintang terkenal dan berakhir seperti buronan yang sangat berhati-hati agar tidak bertemu Taehyung lagi dan menciptakan skandal lainnya.

Lamunan Jungkook soal hidupnya buyar saat ada seorang pejalan kaki menabrak bahunya. Jungkook membenarkan posisi tasnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada café mungil di sebelahnya. Saat melihat café itu Jungkook memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah cokelat hangat karena berkeliaran di luar membuat tubuhnya dingin. Dia mendorong pintu café hingga terbuka dan melangkah masuk, namun disaat Jungkook hendak mencari tempat duduk, matanya tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan mata seseorang dan Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak membulatkan matanya.

Itu Kim Taehyung

Tetangga yang sedang dihindarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Gangwon, South Korea_**_

Yoongi meregangkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk berisitirahat sebentar karena perutnya lapar. Dia baru sadar kalau seharian ini dia hanya makan satu kali dan mengisi perutnya dengan bergelas-gelas cokelat hangat. Ugh, dia rasa dia bisa terkena diabetes jika terus melakukan ini.

Kaki kurus Yoongi melangkah menuju dapur dan memutuskan untuk memasak makanan sederhana, kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada hutan yang berada di bagian belakang rumahnya. Malam ini hujan salju sedang turun walaupun tidak lebat dan Yoongi masih bisa melihat keluar.

Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sosok asing yang kelihatannya bersembunyi di balik pohon dan dia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kalau sosok asing itu adalah orang dan dia tengah mengamati rumah Yoongi. Beruntunglah dia karena jendela dapurnya terpasangi tirai transparan sehingga kegiatan Yoongi mengamati keluar tidak akan terlihat oleh sosok yang berdiri di luar.

Yoongi bergegas melangkah keluar dari dapur dan setengah berlari menuju telepon, dia mencoba menghubungi polisi namun teleponnya terputus. Dengan panik Yoongi mencari ponselnya namun sialnya ponselnya tidak memiliki sinyal.

Mata Yoongi berkeliaran dengan panik, kepalanya penuh dengan scenario mengerikan mengenai identitas pria itu. Bisa saja pria itu narapidana yang sedang buron yang baru saja dibahas di acara berita sore. Di rumah ini tidak ada petugas keamanan seperti di apartemen Yoongi sehingga Yoongi mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Di tengah ketakutannya Yoongi tidak sengaja menatap ke arah rumah sebelah dan dia melihat Jimin sedang berjalan melintasi ruangan di rumahnya dengan tangan yang sedang meneguk isi mug. Yoongi tersenyum lega tanpa sadar, tanpa pikir panjang dia meraih selimut di sofa dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengenakan itu untuk menuju rumah Jimin.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu rumah Jimin dengan brutal dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan wajah bingung Jimin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Yoongi menggeleng dan mendorong Jimin agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah pria itu. Napas Yoongi terengah dan rumah Jimin yang hangat membuat ketegangannya mengendur, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya gemetar. Bagaimana jika sosok itu melihatnya berlari ke arah rumah Jimin dan akan menyerangnya di rumah Jimin?

"Yoongi, hei, ada apa?" tanya Jimin lagi, kali ini sambil mengguncang lembut bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin, "A-ada orang asing yang mengamati rumahku." Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "A-aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dia berdiri di bawah pohon di dalam hutan. Aku takut dia orang jahat."

Jimin mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi dengan seksama kemudian dia bergerak dan berjalan ke arah sebuah dinding dengan panel alarm di sana. Jimin menekan-nekan beberapa tombol sebelum kemudian dia menghela napas lega. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengaktifkan sistem alarm. Kalau ada yang mencoba menerobos rumah ini dan membunyikan alarm, orang-orang dari perusahaan keamanan akan segera menghubungi polisi dan pergi ke sini."

"Kau.. memiliki sistem alarm di rumahmu?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku harus waspada pada hal apapun. Duduklah, kau mau minum sesuatu yang hangat? Wajahmu pucat sekali dan tubuhmu gemetar."

Yoongi terdiam, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya langsung berlari ke rumah Jimin. Dia ketakutan dan entah kenapa dia merasa yakin kalau dia akan merasa aman jika berada di sekitar Jimin.

Tunggu,

Pikiran macam apa itu?

"Yoongi? Kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkan kopi."

Suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, dia membuka selimut yang sejak tadi menyelubungi tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang berada di _pantry_ dapurnya. Yoongi naik ke kursi _pantry_ dan menatap Jimin, "Maafkan sikapku tadi siang."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum, "Bukan masalah. Aku yakin kau juga terkejut melihat seseorang dengan pekerjaan seperti diriku memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini." ujarnya kemudian dia menyodorkan sebuah mug berisi kopi pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Karena Seoul berbahaya, aku punya rumah di Seoul. Tapi beberapa musuhku dalam perusahaan pernah menggunakan cara kotor untuk menjatuhkanku dengan cara menyerang rumahku. Aku selamat dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen, tapi kejadian itu terjadi lagi, mereka membakar apartemenku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat terpencil agar tidak lagi mengalami itu."

Jimin menumpukan separuh tubuhnya di meja _pantry_ dan menjalin kesepuluh jarinya. Karena meja _pantry_ yang kecil, saat ini jarak jemari Jimin yang terjalin dan jemari Yoongi yang menangkup mug tidak lebih dari dua cm dan kelihatannya Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kedekatan itu.

"Kemudian aku pindah ke sini dan melengkapi rumahku dengan sistem keamanan lengkap. Aku tahu aku berada di tempat terpencil, tapi aku harus berhati-hati pada hal apapun, kan?"

"Kau kaya, kenapa tidak menyewa _bodyguard_ saja?" tanya Yoongi, matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap mata Jimin saat mendengarkan pria itu bercerita. Kelihatannya dia sudah salah menilai tetangganya ini.

"Aku tidak suka, menurutku itu berlebihan. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, aku _master_ di beberapa ilmu bela diri. Yang memintaku untuk pindah ke sini adalah ibuku, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Karena dulu ayahku juga pernah dilukai seperti ini hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit cukup lama. Setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih usaha ayahku. Ayahku membangun semua ini dari nol, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka yang tidak bertanggung jawab mencoba menghancurkan semua yang dibangun ayahku."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Aku terdengar sangat ambisius ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Yah, kau memang terdengar ambisius."

Jimin menatap jemari Yoongi dan mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengelus ujung jemari Yoongi yang masih menangkup mug. "Maaf karena tidak menjelaskannya padamu soal pekerjaanku. Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Yoongi tertawa, "Tidak apa. Kita memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan normal, kan? Aku hanya kesal karena tadinya aku mengira kau seperti pria kaya sombong lainnya yang sering kutemui."

Jimin tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi tertawa, "Kalau begitu, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku penulis lagu, aku bekerja di sebuah agensi hiburan di Seoul."

Jimin menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, "Lalu kenapa kau mau bertukar rumah dengan Jungkook?"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Karena aku bosan. Aku tertekan dengan tuntutan pekerjaan itu dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi sementara. Tapi jika aku pergi, bagaimana nasib pekerjaanku? Salah seorang temanku mengatakan kalau aku perlu mencari suasana baru sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pertukaran rumah ini." jelas Yoongi.

"Menurutku kau melakukan keputusan yang tepat."

Yoongi mengerjap, "Oya? Kenapa?"

Jimin tersenyum jenaka, "Karena kau bisa bertemu denganku."

Yoongi tertawa, ketegangannya mengenai sosok misterius di luar sana menguap seketika. "Oh astaga, percaya diri sekali kau."

"Hei, kalau aku tidak percaya diri, aku tidak mungkin berada di posisiku sekarang. Aku pemimpin sebuah multi-company."

Yoongi menggeleng kecil, "Ya, ya. Kau benar." Kemudian dia tertawa lagi kali ini hingga matanya menyipit seutuhnya.

Jimin membalas tawa Yoongi dengan senyuman hingga tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa dia sadari. Dia berdiri, meraih dagu Yoongi dan mencium bibir Yoongi yang terbuka karena tertawa.

Yoongi terkesiap, tapi dia tidak menolak ciuman dari Jimin sama sekali. Dia hanya duduk diam dan membalas ciuman Jimin dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Seoul, South Korea_**_

Jungkook duduk dengan wajah cemberut di hadapan Taehyung. Dia tidak mengerti, apa Tuhan begitu tidak suka padanya sehingga harus mempertemukan Jungkook dengan orang yang sedang dia hindari selama beberapa hari belakangan. Dan parahnya lagi Taehyung justru langsung menariknya untuk duduk bersamanya.

Jungkook ingin menolak, tapi Taehyung mendesis kesal dan mengatakan kalau Jungkook justru akan menarik perhatian jika melakukan itu. Jadi akhirnya Jungkook memilih diam dan menurut saat Taehyung menariknya untuk duduk di meja Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jungkook sebal.

"Ini café favoritku, sayang. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di sini."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi ini tidak ditulis di profilmu." Ujarnya polos.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau membaca profilku?"

Jungkook tergagap, dia kelepasan! "M-maksudku.."

"Apa kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi fansku?" tanya Taehyung usil.

Jungkook berdecak, "Ish! Tidak! Bukan itu! Aku membaca profilmu karena aku harus tahu tempat apa saja yang harus aku hindari agar tidak bertemu denganmu!"

Ekspresi di wajah Taehyung menggelap seketika, "Kau serius menjauhiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku berteman denganmu karena aku memang ingin."

"Jangan bercanda, kau itu bintang terkenal. Tidak mungkin kau mau berteman denganku yang hanya orang biasa."

Taehyung berdecak, "Memangnya kau pikir aku bukan manusia?"

Jungkook cemberut, dia melipat tanganya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Aku mau pulang."

Taehyung mencengkram beanie hatnya frustasi. Wajahnya tertutup masker dan kacamata sehingga tidak ada yang mengenalinya, tapi kalau saja rambutnya terbuka, Taehyung yakin dia akan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat natal?" tanya Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jungkook tidak marah lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas natal?"

"Karena natal akan tiba sepuluh hari lagi. Kau pernah merayakan natal di Seoul?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos.

Taehyung tersenyum, inilah alasannya menyukai Jungkook, kepolosannya yang benar-benar murni dan tidak dibuat-buat. "Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan libur di hari natal, mau menghabiskannya bersamaku?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Kenapa?"

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena ucapan manajerku kemarin. Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu jadi acuhkan saja ucapan manajerku kemarin."

Jungkook terdiam, dia menggigiti bibirnya gugup. "Tapi aku takut, manajermu menakutkan dan dia terdengar sangat marah kemarin."

Taehyung berdecak, "Acuhkan saja, aku bisa menggantinya dengan manajer baru."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Itu bagus! Pecat saja dia! Dia menyeramkan!"

Taehyung tertawa dan tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Jadi kita akan menghabiskan natal bersama, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku belum pernah menghabiskan natal di sini dan aku jelas butuh pemandu."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pipi Jungkook yang agak merona karena dia sedang bersemangat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi seseorang sedang mengarahkan kameranya kepada mereka dan terus saja memotret mereka.

"Aku mendapat berita bagus."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai haiiii~

Apa kabar?

Maaf karena lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini ya.

Semoga kalian suka dengan part ini!

.

.

.

P.S:

Btw, mereka bertukar rumah cuma sampai selepas tahun baru lho.

Jadi bisa dibilang cerita ini akan tamat tidak lama lagi. Hahaha

So, see ya!

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

Thanks

Line! **blacklunalite**


	7. Not an update!

Hai! Aku minta maaf karena lama sekali tidak muncul di ffn.

Tapi aku ke sini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.

Aku ingin bilang kalau **Switch** akan didiscontinue.

Alasannya adalah karena aku sudah lupa total soal cerita ini. aku harap sih kalian mau mengerti soalnya aku memang susah sekali menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengetik cerita jadinya aku lupa total soal beberapa on-going fictku yang belum selesai. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu T-T

Maafkan aku.

Tapi untuk mengurangi 'sedikit' kekecewaan kalian, aku akan membuatkan masing-masing satu oneshoot dan keduanya adalah folder lama yang belum sempat diselesaikan.

Oke, silakan pilih yang mana yang ingin kalian baca duluan. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya!

.

.

 **_VKook_**

 **Status: Update!**

" _Under The Moonlight"_

Ini merupakan side story dari VKook di cerita The Cold One.

Teaser:

"Satu tahun berlalu tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dia yang sudah merusak hidupku."

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau sedingin ini, Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook yang itu sudah mati."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berbeda dengan mereka, Seokjin. Jadi menjauhlah dariku karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi. Aku sudah melupakanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi."

.

.

.

"Satu tahun berlalu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sudah mati sejak kau membuatku lumpuh setahun lalu. Jadi pergilah dari hadapanku kecuali kau memang ingin melihatku bunuh diri di hadapanmu."

.

.

.

"Taehyung rela mati untukmu."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia menguliti dirinya sendiri untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

And the next one, **MinYoon**

 **Status: Update!**

" _The Dominant Submissive"_

Warn! ABO!AU

Teaser:

"Kau berniat menjadikan Yoongi sebagai matemu? Kau sinting, dia kan Omega dengan sifat amat sangat tidak Omega. Dia tidak patuh seperti yang lainnya."

"Justru itu sisi menariknya."

"Masokis."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin menandaiku, kau harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dulu."

" _Well, that can be arranged_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gagal lagi? Hmm, mungkin kau harus berubah menjadi Omega untuknya kalau kau tetap ingin dia menjadi milikmu."

"Apa itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Kau gila?! Jelas saja tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau menjadi pasanganmu, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pihak dominan dalam hubungan ini."

.

.

.

.

Jadi, yang mana yang ingin kalian baca lebih dulu?

.

.

.

 _Thanks and please forgive me_! ^^v


End file.
